


unlock your door every which way

by Riana1



Category: La Barbe bleue | Bluebeard - Charles Perrault
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riana1/pseuds/Riana1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will teach your nieces and nephews how to pick locks with only a hairpin and a length of wire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unlock your door every which way

**Author's Note:**

> Bluebeard and living after.

“I think, at a child's birth, if a mother could ask a fairy godmother to endow it with the most useful gift, that gift would be curiosity.”  
― Eleanor Roosevelt

You will teach your nieces and nephews how to pick locks with only a hairpin and a length of wire. A lesson on patience of a measured breath, the need for steady hands, and how the click, click, clank of a tumbling lock will uncage all the fluttering butterflies in their stomachs into euphoria at the sight of an opening door.

You will slip them sweets and little secrets for them to hide and find and discover much too their parents’ chagrin. You will answer all their question honestly even the ones you rather not (your nephew comes down clean shaven the next day no matter how proud he had been of the peach fuzz before and the sight makes your heart a little lighter and heavier at the same time).

You will undermine their schoolmasters and nursemaids and breed insurrection into their souls at every possible turn. Obedience is only a virtue in sheep and you will never let your little lambs be led blindly to the slaughter.

You remember the knife above your head.

(you are not pandora you are prometheus).


End file.
